


Late Night Drunk Visitor (Bellarke)

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Clarke is surprised to see a very drunk Bellamy Blake at her door, at 3am, wanting to have that drink he owes her since they were at Arkadia.SMUT AHEAD!(Set after 6x13 but the Octavia incident hasn't happened)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Late Night Drunk Visitor (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my 3rd Bellarke fic. Hope you like it and please let me know if you want to read more smuttiness! :)

Bellamy crashed one night at her cabin at 3 am, holding a bottle of whisky in his hand and tripping while he waited for her to open up the door, not knowing she could see him through the window. He was making a lot of noise, calling for her and knocking the door almost violently. She thanked her friends for having Madi tonight, as she wanted to spend some time with them, otherwise she would be awake as soon as he approached the cabin. 

“Bellamy? What’s wrong?” she unlocked the door, opened it and spoke, lowering her voice to make him understand he was being too loud. 

“Finally. May I come in?” he asked, his strangled voice told her he had been crying for some time. His eyes were also kind of red and he looked devastated. 

“Sure…” she replied, concerned, opening the door wider and stepping aside so he could come inside. 

He must be freezing. Outside was too cold compared to Earth. 

It seemed it was only a week ago since she had left her beautiful land and home. The home were she lived alone with Madi for years and that was taken from her. Even when she despised the loneliness there sometimes, she missed what she had. It’s funny how you don’t appreciate what you’ve got at the right time, and the same thing applied to the man making his way into her cabin. 

Even when she hoped everything would be back to “normal” with her fucked up head after her friends had decided to forgive her for everything she’d done, making her feel loved and helped her go through her mom’s death with just their presence, there was still a part of her that wasn’t complete: her old self had been the closest person this man, had called him (and only him) for years hoping he would listen, telling him how life was going without him; telling him she loved him. But this man, who was now sitting on the living’s sofa, just being there for no reason she could think of, didn’t feel the same way about her now. Time had passed and he forgot about her. He grieved her and moved on; didn’t need her. She wasn’t his closest person at all. 

She couldn’t think of a reason or something to explain why he was here tonight. 

Sure, he cared about her. He wasn’t letting her die, and he saved her. He gave her hope again that maybe he felt something other than a lot of sympathy, but he threw it off again when he was back with Echo the same way it was before. She could feel them whispering, kissing and keeping secrets from the rest of them and she was going mad again. 

Where was the man who looked at her like she held the moon? Who held her tight when she comforted him? Who rocked her body along with his and pushed her hair aside to have a better look at her face? Why didn’t she tell him she was in love with him? Why didn’t he (in case he was)? Was she always just a friend for him?

“Clarke” he called, startling her, “Sit down with me, please”. Bellamy placed the bottle on the small table in front of the sofa and waited for her to do as asked.

“Why? Did something happen? Are you injured?” Clarke quickly checked his arms, chest and legs for any sign of cuts on his clothes or blood. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry, please. Just have a drink with me. I owe you.” he patted the spot next to him and looked at her with concern. He looked like he really wanted her to be next to him more than anything else in the world. 

“Okay… I’m gonna grab some glasses” she murmured, going to the kitchen and forgetting what she was doing, thinking about his voice and the expectation of sitting next to him in this situation. Some more pacing around and she remembered she was there to grab some glasses, found them and went back to the small living. The dim light of the red aromatic candles she placed on the table some hours ago made Bellamy look gloomy and hot at the same time. Clarke ached to soothe him before she sat down next to him, placed the glasses on the table and the smell of whisky washed over her. 

“You’re drunk” she pointed, looking at him from the corner of her eye when she was looking at her glass being poured. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to come like this.” Bellamy seemed to think it over before closing the bottle and placing it on the table again. “I’ll stop. You drink. In half an hour I’ll be alright”.

“Cheers” Clarke grabbed her drink, not thinking too much about it and knowing she needed to relax after the past events, and gulped a considerable amount of whisky down her throat, choking a little after that. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know. Sleeping, I guess.” he smirked at her, satisfied she was letting herself relax a little. 

“How’s Echo feeling after the transfusion?” she asked, not expecting the awkward look he made and the silence that followed. 

“I wouldn’t know… We broke up two days ago” Bellamy opened the bottle again to pour some more whisky into her glass. 

“Shit, Bellamy… I’m sorry” her words came out tangled and she seemed almost desperate to fix her mistake. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. You were just worried.” Bellamy leaned onto the couch and looked at his hands for a minute before speaking. “So… how was life in Eden?” 

“Well, there’s nothing much to say besides Madi and all”

“I thought… maybe there was more since you called me everyday. I’m curious.” 

“You came here because of that?” Clarke laughed nervously. 

The fucking radio calls. The fact that he knew about them, that she called him even though he wasn’t answering, made her feel highly embarrassed. How was she going to tell him everything she told him back then just now? 

“Well I… at first I was alone. I saw your ship taking off and then activated the antenna to make you land safely on the ring, and then everything’s blurry… I fainted when I reached Becca’s lab and woke up a long time after that. There wasn’t fire anymore and breathing was hard. So I stayed there a couple of days to heal, because I had all this wounds… took the rover and started traveling…” 

“Did you take any weapons?” Bellamy asked, as she seemed to loose some parts of the story, to keep her centered. 

“I did, as much as I could. You taught me well” she smiled and resumed her story. 

“I don’t know how much I travelled… I started eating bugs when the food was over and after a while I found Arkadia’s ruins. I also found the bunker where your sister and my mom…” Clarke stopped, trying to find the strength to talk about her without feeling sad. Bellamy placed his hand on hers to reassure her, whispered a little “’s okay” and she continued. “You know I couldn’t open it… Well, when I was in Arkadia’s ruins I found a box with Jasper’s name on it. That’s where the letter for Monty was. He had left his googles there which I took. They helped me through a lot…”

“I miss that bastard.” Bellamy chuckled sadly, his fingers drew circles on the back of her hand and she shuddered at his touch. Bellamy’s touch always awakened butterflies inside her stomach and an ache between her thighs. 

“I miss all of them. I wish they could forgive me.”

“Hey. They would. Besides, were are both to blame for a lot of lives. If it wasn’t for what we made, we would’ve died long time ago.” Bellamy told her, gripping her wrists lightly to make a point. 

She looked at him hopelessly. As if he was talking to someone else… someone who was full of life and deserved to live. 

“Bellamy… I… I tried to kill myself minutes before I found Eden and Madi” she said, darkly. Her eyes were getting cloudy and she couldn’t see Bellamy’s expression before her eye lashes. She felt his hand running up her arm and placing itself on her cheek, but couldn’t see his face. “I was alone and I thought I lost everyone” she sobbed, and suddenly she was pulled against his chest for support. Her hands blindly searched for his arms to grip his jacket and cry on him. “I thought I lost you and that was definitely the worst. Calling you was the only way to keep me sane” 

“Clarke…” his voice reverberated in his chest and she could feel his heart beating soundly against her head. “I’ll always be with you. Okay?” he whispered, his mouth centimeters apart from her ear, making her all hot besides the pain she was feeling, which was the effect he always had on her. “I… barely could live the first three years without you… and I don’t know if I tell you this right now is gonna make you feel better, but I never stopped thinking about you, even when I thought you died, princess.” 

Clarke’s arms surrounded his waist and hugged him tighter. This feeling… this powerful connection she used to feel when he held her before he left her in Praimfaya was back again with such a strength she felt overwhelmed and didn’t know why she was crying anymore. 

“I’ve missed you. Even now I miss you.” 

“I’m here, Clarke” 

Clarke parted from Bellamy to look at him again. She could focus her gaze now: he was crying too. His fingers threaded in her hair to tilt her head to the side before he was kissing her without a warning, only a quick look at her lips that asked her if this was okay, but didn’t wait for an answer. A feeling of relieve washed over her when his hot lips came in contact with hers, insecure at first but demanding and passionate when she didn’t pull away, asking for her to open her mouth to him and let him taste her fully. Bellamy grunted when their tongues met and his fingers gripped the skin of her skull and waist desperately. 

When Clarke thought he was going to deepen their kiss, he parted from her and looked at her eyes intensely. 

“I never stopped loving you” he whispered, and she held her breath.

She wanted to ask many things. When did it start? Why does he love her? Instead, she panted, her eyes opened like plates while he waited for an answer before continuing. No. Nothing about that matters now. Clarke kissed him back, biting his lip before speaking herself. 

“I love you, Bellamy”

His eyes shone brightly, showing her a world of affection towards her she didn’t think she deserved. 

“I’m not saying this because I’m drunk” he excused himself, caressing her skull with his fingers. He seemed like he wanted to be sure this was happening and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

“Me neither” she chuckled, circling her arms around his neck to pull him back onto her lips, and this time she asked him to part his so she could kiss him properly.

Bellamy was very vocal about how he liked to be kissed and how he wanted to be the one dominating, biting and pulling at her lips to make her loose her lead and follow his, which was very slow and intense at the same time. It was so hot that barely minutes after they started kissing she was becoming wet for him, her nipples hardening when his fingers roamed across her abdomen slowly. 

Clarke parted from him to sit on his lap and he panted her name when he felt her hot above his thigh. In this position she could feel his hard chest against her palm and the way his heart pounded faster than before, just like hers. Feeling him under her as his hands roamed across her back, her neck, her head, her face, her chin and finally gripped her ass hotly made her feel powerful and helplessly in love at the same time. 

Bellamy pulled her closer by her lower back and placed his lips on her neck, licking slowly down to her shoulders while he pealed off her jacket. As if he had done this several times before, he knew where her weak spots were, had traced the path of her body before maybe, in his dreams, just as she did. His freckles, his scars and his tan skin were frequent in hers and seeing those things there, in front of her, was mesmerizing. 

Clarke pulled his jacket off too, almost ripping it, in an attempt to see those arms of him. He didn’t disappoint. Just like she remembered, they were big and muscled, old scars adorning them. When she raked her nails across his bare skin, he growled and bit her lip, making her gasp and tilt her head back while he sucked a hickey on her throat. His arms were caging her close to him and she couldn’t draw back. Not like she wanted to though. 

His hands went to her hips, lifted her tank top until he was on her waist, his thumbs reaching the underside of her breasts as his lips made its way to her cleavage.

“I want you so bad” Bellamy moved his hips until he was between her thighs and she could feel how hard he was for her. He removed her tank top from her and stared dumbly at her lace covered breasts (courtesy of Josephine) for enough time to make her blush furiously. If his hungry eyes were any indication about him wanting her, the look he was wearing now was predatory. 

“Then take me” she panted, her hips moving in circles above him as he grinned wickedly, proceeding to take off her bra and suck on her hard nipples slowly. Clarke moaned his name and he was soon cupping her ass and lifting them both from the couch. 

Bellamy carried her as if she was so little, not even stumbling (even though he was still kind of drunk), taking her wherever he thought her room was, stopping when the urge to keep touching her was too much and pushed her against the closest wall to press his groin against hers and kiss her throat desperately, cupping her mounds and sucking on them harder than before, hands coming to her hips, searching for the button of her pants and failing when she sucked onto his pulse point and took off his t-shirt. 

“Where’s your…?” Bellamy panted, letting her hands roam across his bare skin. 

“Two doors to the left” she answered, reaching for his neck to be carried again.

“One… two…” Clarke heard him whispering to himself and pushing the door facing him, turning the lights on and placing her onto her bed. 

Seeing him like this, lights illuminating everything now, was a mayor turn on. His skin was tanned and muscled, and his strong arms looked so much better than before, veins visible at his armpits and hands. His chest was godly shaped, and his abdomen ended in a sculpted V line. And he was looking at her mesmerized, his gaze stuck on her skin too, realizing the parts of her body that weren’t so visible back in the couch. 

“Fuck, Clarke… you’re so fucking gorgeous” 

He placed himself between her legs and leaned onto her to kiss her slowly again, sighing when he got to taste the skin of her neck again. The way he kissed her and touched her had her soon wanting him to be buried within her, fucking her like there was no tomorrow, and it made her desperately try to take the lead, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it with unexpected expertise, popping open the buttons of his pants and cupping him through his boxers. Bellamy hissed and moved his hips further onto her hand.

“Bell, can I touch you?” she asked breathlessly, her mind not registering her words before she said them and after his reaction. 

Bellamy took her hand away and looked at her darkly before removing his pants and boxers, placing them on the floor, and with his right hand he took himself and pumped slowly as he watched her sitting up on the bed to have a better look at him.

“Shit, you’re big.” she whispered mostly to herself when she came face to face with his shaft. It wasn’t like she had seen a lot of them, but she couldn’t imagine so far how was he going to fit inside her. 

Clarke circled her hand around his cock and pumped him experimentally, looking at his face to test his reactions and then failed when he twitched for her. Apart from big, his cock was beautiful: darker than his skin and pink on the edges. She thumbed the head and he hissed but she kept fixated in how his cock worked, licking then the same spot as her curiosity won over her. He was salty but nice, and she figured out she wouldn’t monumentally fail to blow him, since he was so sensitive. When she engulfed his tip, she decided to take a look at his face again and he was literally glowing, his gaze fixated in her face as she felt his fingers pull at her hair in an attempt to keep himself from pushing forward. 

“Fuck, baby” he growled when her tongue experimentally draw circles around his tip and then sucked slightly, her hand never stopping to tease his base. “You don’t know how much I’ve dreamt about you”

Clarke hummed at his words and he growled again. 

“About you telling me that you love me…”, his fingers pulled harder as she took him deeper, her throat coming in contact with his tip. “About your mouth around my cock” 

She moved her tongue to the right while her hand pumped him to the left, a technique she read somewhere when she was younger, making him moan and his hand to push her further onto him. 

He just made her so wet she moaned just by looking at him and knowing she made him want to take more of her, and she repeated her actions, finishing with a light suck on his tip before parting from him because her jaw hurt. 

“Um… was it good?” she asked, cleaning the saliva around her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Perfect” he replied instantly, as he placed his hand at her chin to have a better look at her. “My turn now” 

Clarke stood up next to him and he kissed her slowly and hungrily, and she was sure he could taste himself in her. His expert hands cupped her mounds again and then lowered down her body to unbutton her jeans before kneeling, pealing them off of her, taking off her shoes in his way, along with his, and leaving her bare except for her panties. He then pushed her back on the bed, spreading her legs before he placed his head in between them, gripping her tights to keep her in place as he licked her clothed center. 

She had had high expectations about this moment, and he was disappointing. The way his tongue would do just the right moves against her panty to tease her was the exact amount to make her feel desperate for him to just fuck her with everything he could give. She squirmed when he hooked a single finger into her underwear to put it aside and part her folds slowly to just breathe her in. 

“Bell…” she pleaded for something. Anything. She hadn’t been touched like this in ages, and couldn’t stop her cunt to mirror her desperation for being him the one doing it now. 

After a low growl from him, and a tightening grip on her tights, Clarke felt his tongue lick all the way from her entrance to her clit, flattening his tongue at this last spot and sucking gently, and she felt like floating. She didn’t know if she moaned or screamed his name when he pushed his tongue inside her, teasing and building her up for her first orgasm. The alcohol clouding her mind along with the frenzy he provoking made it difficult to register everything he did to make her reach her climax, but she did notice when he entered two fingers inside her and curled them upwards twice with his lips sucking on her clit, because he made her come so hard she thought she was going to faint somehow.

Clarke felt her eyes watering because of the rush of feelings running through her body while he rode her orgasm steadily. She could not see but feel his gaze fixated on her face, and the wicked smirk he used to do when they were younger. 

“Fuck… that was…” Clarke elaborated, but failed when she felt the bed creak and he was next to her, removing her tears with his thumbs lovingly. 

His breath was hot against her chin when he spoke: “I can’t even think what I’d be without you, Clarke.”

She kissed him without a word, bringing him down by his neck and biting his lip until she made him gasp against her mouth. Rolling him back, she placed her elbow next to his face to use it as a leverage to climb on top of him, sitting on his pelvis while she kept kissing him hungrily, pouring everything into the kiss. Then, without warning, she bit his neck to leave an angry bruise while she lifted her hips to place her entrance at his tip, and lowered her body slowly until he was all the way inside her. 

Shit, he was big. She had never been stretched like that and needed time to adjust to his girth. She sat on him, and looking back at his face, she could see him restraining himself from moving, knowing very well how difficult to take he could be. He used his hands to caress her hips lovingly and looked at her again from head to where they were joined. 

Being as wet as she was, Clarke was ready for him within ten seconds, and placed her hands on his thighs for support when she lifted her body until only his tip was inside and lowered again with a hard thrust that had them both panting. Bellamy cupped her tits before he was sitting and hitting just the right spot to make her squirm against her and accelerate her grinding. His mouth was on hers again and the heat emanating from him sent a shiver down her spine that made her arch her back to be found by his hungry mouth, that lapped eagerly at her hardened nipples and left future love bites everywhere.

Even when he was groping her, he was letting her drive him, as if he knew exactly what she needed for encouragement. And when her legs were getting numb, he noticed even before she did and used his hands in her ass to help her move against her, while he lifted his lips to found her midways. It was at this point when he started to talk obscenities against her ears with a voice even more gravel than his normal one.

“Fuck, princess, you are so tight and yet you take my cock so well, like it was made for you” was the last thing he whispered before she was coming again, harder than before, her lips mumbling his name and her body trembling. She noticed she was also crying when his thumbs cleaned away her lusty tears. 

“I just came again” she chuckled and he followed, after long moments consisting in her panting and him rubbing her back. “Let’s just wait a minute and we can continue.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop?” he asked, removing a strand of hair from her face to place it at the back of her ear, something he did a few times when they were younger. 

“Very sure.” she smiled and pecked his lips. 

“Hey, Clarke…” 

“Mmm?” 

“Do you always come like that?” he asked bluntly. The alcohol was still doing its effects. 

“Like what?”

“You know… with tears and everything.”

“Not really… I guess I just got too excited with you.” Clarke nuzzled his neck and an involuntary movement of her hips made him gasp. “Why?”

“Because it’s so fucking hot…” he replied quietly, hugging her waist to keep her from moving. 

But Clarke did it anyways, and rocked her hips against him again, eliciting a low groan from him. 

“You are killing me” he groped her butt and lowered even more onto him, reaching a new angle. 

“You can continue, Bell.” she whispered, and in seconds he was pulling her out of him and into the mattress. 

Bellamy entered her again slowly while looking at her eyes as he did so, making the moment a lot more intimate. When he was completely buried, he looked at their joined centers and placed his thumb on her clit. 

“Beautiful” he said, matter of factly, and proceeded to thrust into her. 

His pace was a lot more stronger and steadier, which made her moans and pants escalate their frequency quickly, and along with seeing him hovering above her, she felt like drowning into the feeling. Soon, all she could see and feel was him. 

She hugged his hips with her legs while she used her hands to touch herself in the neck, breasts and clit, joining him, which made his voice even more guttural when he praised her. 

He placed his elbows on either side of her face and looked at her face when he accelerated his pace, making their bodies slap against each other. 

When she was about to come again, he stopped abruptly and parted from her, earning an angry protest from her. But she understood his reasons soon, when he was rolling her onto her abdomen and waited for her silence contentment consisting in lifting her bottom for him and pushing her tits onto the mattress, and entered her roughly, making her feel so much fuller and better than the last position. He was purposely delaying her orgasm to make her know his full lengths and the places it could reach. 

Bellamy squeezed her ass roughly before pulling out and back again in a slow but hard pace. Her cunt was dripping down her legs in this position and she could sense she was going to squirt if he kept going like this. 

“This okay?” he asked, maybe too late, because she was long gone again, dazing and wanting nothing but to come and feel him come inside her too. She nodded as she could and her cunt throbbed around him. 

He moved even faster after that, his hands finding support on her back and her hips. When she was about to come again, and could feel a very strong orgasm approaching, he pulled her up by the waist and thumbed her clit, panting against her ear sweet nothings before he was coming inside her, filling her up with his hot seed that ended up dripping down on the bed. 

After a few strokes at her clit, mixed with the feeling of his cum warming her up even more, she came with a loud gasp and squirted, earning a new growl from Bellamy, who kept riding her through her peak until her legs completely gave out and she looked at him with crying lusty eyes. 

“I love you, Clarke” he whispered, placing her down carefully on the bed after pulling out of her. 

She was silently trying to catch up her breath when he laid next to her, roaming his eyes through her body and trying to breathe normally too. She had sobered up thanks to the exercise and he seemed to be going through the same. 

“Love you too” she replied and closed her eyes, falling asleep with her feet hanging in the air next to his. 

She was exhausted to the point that when she opened her eyes again, Bellamy had maneuvered her all the way into the bed and under the blankets without her noticing. He was awake and reading a book she had seen before in the small library next to the kitchen, too focused in it to notice she was awake. It was when she sat up that he looked at her, smiled fondly and closed the book to pay attention to her. 

“Hey. We should take a shower.” he grinned almost mischievously, tucking down the covers and standing to scoot her out of the bed and into her bathroom. 

“What time is it?” she giggled when his fingers came in contact with her belly to lower her onto the cool floor. 

“Does it matter?” Bellamy turned the lights on and proceeded to run the water until it was warm. “You can’t have everyone smelling you like that.”

“I think most of them will be happy I’m having sex.” she chuckled, stepping inside the shower and letting her hair dampen. She was sticky with sweat and her thighs were full of him and her. 

Bellamy stood beside her and took the shampoo from the nearest shelf, opened it and put the liquid on her hair, his fingers coming in contact with her skull as she groaned in appreciation. He rubbed her hair slowly while she used the soap to wash up. Turning around, she used it on Bellamy, as an excuse to feel his muscles again. Standing there with him she felt so small: she couldn’t even reach his head to wash his hair herself, and he laughed when she tried but failed either way to lower his head to her level. 

She stepped under the water to wash her hair, watching him rubbing his head as she did so. Before, she didn’t stop to see his body throughly. It was full of scars and his armpits were something she could only describe as one of the hottest things she had ever seen. 

“Are you checking me out?” he smirked, and Clarke turned around to search for the conditioner, but before she could reach the bottle, he stopped her, pulling her by the waist against his chest. He kissed her shoulder and placed his hands on her hips. 

She could feel him hard against her lower back and looked back at him with wondering eyes. 

“Sorry… being here with you like this is…” he elaborated, but shut his mouth when she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to run her tongue against his lips. 

“It’s okay.” she whispered, lowering a hand to cup him while her tongue lavished his strong neck. “I’m ready for you.”

He growled audibly against her ear in a way that made her whole body shiver. His hand came down to cup her folds and rub his fingers against them. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you, Clarke. I’ve been waiting so fucking long I can’t get enough of you.” Bellamy turned her around to face him and kissed her hungrily, running his tongue possessively around her mouth and lips, nipping to make her gasp and pushing her against the cool wall. 

Before, he had been careful to kiss her, hold her and touch her, even when it became rougher when they were finishing. This time, it felt like he was devouring her, when he kissed and pulled at her hair, held her hips and lifted her up to his level. His hands were everywhere and sometimes he gripped and bit so hard she would cry his name without restrains. This time, when he pushed inside her, he was quick and she was more than ready, but still hurt to make her gasp. That was until he started fucking her, making the pain fade away so quickly she forgot how it felt. She was so close again it wasn’t going to take long for her to come around him, but he stopped abruptly to make her beg for it. 

She knew because he looked at her like he was waiting for something, having fun just by looking at her all worked up. 

“K-keep fucking me, Bellamy, please.” 

And he obliged, changing into a slow but hard pace that had them panting against their faces. The intensity of the orgasm that was coming to her was even more powerful than their last ones, thanks to his eyes boring into hers and the way he was pounding into her against the wall. 

Bellamy moaned with her when he did a special thrust that reached just the perfect spot before he growled against her ear something she wasn’t going to be able to forget, ever. 

“Marry me.” he said, and looked at her intensely when he did so to be clear about what he wanted. “I need all of you.” he explained, and looked pained because he was stopping before they both would come and share a mind-blowing moment. 

Her eyes widened in realization before she automatically replied: 

“Yes.” she moaned, because when she was elaborating her words he had done the definitive thrust that made her come around him and send him over the edge. 

It was a beautiful thing to hear him moaning her name like a prayer when his hot liquid coated her insides. 

***


End file.
